Traditionally, an entrainment device of the kind here in question has been in engagement with the central body by means of screws or a nut; to make possible a change of the entrainment device. Such a change may take time, e. g. if several screws are used or if the screws or alternative attachment members are difficult to access. Many centrifugal separators are used in the food industry and in biotechnical processes, where high demands require that all surfaces exposed to a product be able to be cleaned very thoroughly. This means that surface contact between different separate details in a centrifugal rotor is not desirable, since such surface contact often creates gaps, which are difficult to clean. For accomplishment of as good ability to clean as possible, separate details in the centrifugal rotor may be formed such that they are in with each other at points or along short lines. Threads or seals, which may make cleaning more difficult, should be avoided if possible.
An object of the present invention is to provide an entrainment device for a centrifugal rotor, which entrainment device is easy to mount and dismount. Another object of the invention is to provide an entrainment device, which may be cleaned effectively in place in a centrifugal rotor.